


Compose

by chi2x



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chi2x/pseuds/chi2x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their another day of composing their song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compose

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 'Random Drabble 04272011' in Deviantart 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Beatles.

_Flip. Flip Flip._  
  
  
The pages of the notebook kept on flipping. Paul began twirling his pen around. While thinking of the words for their new song, he looked beside him, noticed his partner dozing off. His glasses was placed beside the notebook.  
  
  
 _Flip. Flip Flip._  
  
  
"John." Paul called his partner at first.  
  
No response.  
  
"John~" he called once again, leaned over him, whispering to his ear. "John ---"  
  
John grunted, turned his face to the opposite direction. Paul sighed, dropped his pen on the table.  
  
  
 _Flip. Flip Flip._  
  
  
Moments later, he leaned to the table, covering his head and slept, at the same time, John woke up.  
  
  
 _Flip. Flip Flip._  
  
  
"Paul?" John yawned, stretched his arms, calling the sleeping man.  
  
No response.  
  
"Macca." He called once again.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Paulie~ We've got a song to finish~" He reminded, prodding Paul's shoulder.  
  
Paul grunted, shoved his hand. John sighed, leaned over him, whispering to his ear to wake up.  
  
  
 _Flip. Flip Flip._  
  
  
"Wake up, Paul---"  
"Go away, John." Paul murmured, shoving his hand once again. "I'm sleeping."  
"Paul, You're not sleeping."  
"Just go away---"

 _Flip. Flip Flip._  
  
  
"We won't finish this if you're like that."  
"Oh, I would wonder." Paul slightly raised his head. "How many times you had said that, yet---"

Looking to his friend, John grinned.  
"And yet, Paul?"  
"I'm sleeping again." He replied, laid his head on the table, pretending to be asleep.  
"OH dammit, Paul---"

He snickered as his friend pouted, unamused.

"You're not sleeping---"  
"Am not Jo---"  
  
  
 _Flip. Flip Flip._  
  
  
"---hn"

As John leaned over, Paul turned, faced him. Their eyes met. Their breath can be felt to each other's cheek. Both of them paused, closing their eyes, waiting for a moment to come.  


_Flip. Flip Flip. Thud_

_\-------------------_

The notebook fell down to the floor. Paul recalled, opened his eyes, and noticed the notebook.

  
"The song, John."

  
John did not respond, came closer to him, yet he immediately interrupted.

  
"We could do this later." Paul continued, touched John's lips by his finger. "You've said that we'll do the song first."  
"Wha--"  
"Come on," He remembered. "YOU wanted to finish the song, don't you?"  
"Fine." John replied, heavily sighed, complied. He seemed disappointed from what Paul had said.

  
As he picked up the book on the floor, the two went on finishing their new song.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Ending: [here](http://chi2x.deviantart.com/art/Random-Drabble-04272011-Pt-2-1-210957131)


End file.
